User talk:OnePieceNation
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Story Arcs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DaBeastGrimmjow (Talk) 05:31, January 26, 2012 Hey Henri you can call me L :) Do you know the anime called Death Note?? just curious The Category Episode Lists Hello and welcome to the wikia. I saw you add the Episode Lists category to the 1999 series articles, but I think it is not necessary because that category is for, well, episode lists. So I'm going to remove that category. You can revert my edits if you want to. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hello! Can you tell me how to insert an infobox(Episode guides) on a page? I tried several times but the result was bad. I hope that you'll help me. Animesuki (talk) 13:51, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Do you know why the list of episodes of the 1999 series is numbered 85,88,87,88? It's really strange... Animesuki (talk) 14:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Animesuki (talk) 14:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I will start filling them in. Animesuki (talk) 17:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) LQ Pictures Could you please not use screenshots from a low quality, illegal streaming site? It's nice that you're willing to help out with images, but everything you've done so far is going to have to be redone at some point. Thanks XScar (talk) 05:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if there's a legal global streaming -- but if there isn't, download the series if you really want to add pictures. Also, the 99 series is 4:3, not 16:9, so all the pictures you've been uploading from the 99 series are the wrong aspect ratio and will need to be fixed. XScar (talk) 16:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Aspect ratio is part of the quality. They go together.XScar (talk) 16:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ...what. You can't "increase" the quality of the original video by upscaling the resolution. When the original DVDs are 640x480, no matter what resolution you upscale it to, the true resolution is still 640x480. There's no added quality if you make it any bigger -- it actually makes it look worse. XScar (talk) 16:25, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude, that's not an opinion at all. I will be replacing your images.XScar (talk) 16:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) The pictures are still LQ, though. Simply being at 1080p does not make them higher quality. Please realize this. Do you not see how pixelated and blocky your images are? Let me show you. Here's an image you uploaded. The aspect ratio is nearly correct -- a 4:3 ratio should be 1440x480. I might've let it slide if the quality wasn't so terrible. Even if you kept the picture at 480p, it still would look bad. Then we look at mine which is a 640x480 picture, like it should be. The Hunter x Hunter DVDs are 480p, like all DVDs, so you cannot magically make them a higher resolution -- especially when you're using some LQ stream. Simply taking a fullscreen picture of the video doesn't change the fact that the video is a low resolution. So what would my picture look like if I upscaled/resized it to 1080p like you're doing? Here's the image upscaled. You might want to say that's higher quality, but it's not. It's still the same pixel density as before, but now the image has a larger filesize and is noticeably more pixelated and blocky. It's silly to do something like this when we know the true resolution is 640x480. So I'll continue to replace your pictures until you fix this. This has and is one of my main goals at this wikia -- correcting low quality pictures. Thanks XScar (talk) 22:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I have the DVDs, but I'm sure there are places you can find HQ rips to download. XScar (talk) 22:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you tell me what I can do now that I finished filling in the infoboxes? Animesuki (talk) 11:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't see anything wrong with what he's doing, He's right on the aspect ratio, the 4:3 does look better than the 16:9, You can keep uploading those but they will be replaced eventually. MrGenial11 (talk) 16:54, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not too good at summaries(I usually add too much details;an example is the Nen x Nen x Nen 1999 episode) but you can correct me afterwards. By 'individual chapters', do you mean manga chapters? Animesuki (talk) 17:46, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! For the Characters in order of appearance of the 62nd episode of the 1999 series, do I have to include the characters who appear in the short clip at the end of the episode? Ex: Chairman Netero, Wing, Zushi. Animesuki (talk) 09:46, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm not talking about the characters seen in the preview. At the end of the 62nd episode, there is a clip containing some scenes from the previous episodes(from episode 1 until now). Must I add those characters? Animesuki (talk) 14:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! For the references, I asked the admin but he did not reply to me. What should I do? Animesuki (talk) 13:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) What are those long codes and external links? Animesuki (talk) 12:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry! I didn't know about that. I guess I'm still new to the wikia. Animesuki (talk) 13:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Must I edit the article in visual mode or in source mode then? Because I always edit it in visual mode. Animesuki (talk) 13:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) By all means do so, I think it's the same one that comes here often sadly... RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing it randomly as sometimes when I click on publish, a pop-up tells me that someone already edited it in the meantime! So, I try to predict which chapter he will do and do the next one. Animesuki (talk) 14:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) There are two chapters titled Promise. Can you deal with them? In the meantime, I'll do Missileman. Animesuki (talk) 14:27, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Blocking question Not that I'm aware of. If there existed such a possibility, it would be a security vulnerability and would be removed from the software. TK-999 (talk) 15:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Animesuki Hi! I see that you finished the manga chapters. What can I do now?? Animesuki (talk) 17:56, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Why not create pages for the songs from the HxH musicals? But I do not know where we'll get the lyrics from. By the way, the video for Passionless Puppet of Drakness doesn't exist anymore. Animesuki (talk) 18:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I told this to RumblexRumble too but there are a lot of videos not working on the wikia. What must we do? Animesuki (talk) 18:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I think that this community is active(In my opinion). There are people contributing to this wikia everyday(including anos) compared to some other ones. Animesuki (talk) 18:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) But at least there are people keeping the wikia alive. We create/edit the articles and other people like Jaadowwg create interesting blog posts. However, I agree that the admins are not really active. Last time I posted something on their talk pages and until now they didn't respond. =___= Animesuki (talk) 18:54, June 12, 2013 (UTC) If any of you were to become admin, I'll support all of you. Animesuki (talk) 19:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for postin' the chart on my page, but to be honest I really don't want to be an admin. I just see this as a fun pass time. RumbleXRumble (talk) 02:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha your praise of me is too generous, I'm just a dude that like's editing stuff on here, and hopes to not cause any trouble doing so... again hope. RumbleXRumble (talk) 07:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for posting that table on my talk page. But I don't think that I can become an admin. I'm still new to all this wikia thing. I think that those who are best suited to become one are you, Hahaharuhi! or RumblexRumble. Animesuki (talk) 11:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Why there's not a page for the Hunter x Hunter Musical? I'm not talking about the nightmare of the zaoldyeck but the one where the main four must save actors who have been kidnapped and where Madame Isabel appears. Also, I cannot find any site for the translations. Animesuki (talk) 18:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) How do you add references? I just created a page and do not know how to add references. Can you add it for me? It's Anime Lyrics dot Com. And can you correct the formatting? Animesuki (talk) 18:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Summaries Unfortunately, I can't, sorry. I'm too occupied with my own fanfic at the moment, and I'm actually pretty biased, so writing summaries is my weakest point. Aszach01 can write them. Sorry for the late reply. orz Also, thank you for posting my stats. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Is the way I put the references correct? Animesuki (talk) 13:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) User rights Hi, thanks for posting my user stats, and don't recommend people that should be admin to me, I'm not a bureaucrat so I can't change people's rights, see with other bureaucrats such as - Darkchylde 'or 'L44021 MrGenial11 (talk) 15:22, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Musical Hunter x Hunter Hi! Can you tell me what to put for the people singing the song "Confrontation~The first Victory"? It's the people who summoned Madam Isabel. Animesuki (talk) 18:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) You can watch the first musical on YouTube(the 2nd ne too). You just have to type "Hunter x Hunter Deja vu in Summer"(even though it's not the real name) and you will get a playlist with this name. I'm talking about part 12 of the musical. The musicals are very interesting. I'm sure you will like them. The songs are also very beautiful. Animesuki (talk) 18:25, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 324 For chap 324, I think "butler" is better than "steward". Animesuki (talk) 09:17, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Same song Hello! I have a problem: In the two musicals, Hisoka sings the same song twice. What should I do? Animesuki (talk) 12:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) In fact, for the first musical, it's the full version and for the second there were parts which were cut out. The problem is for the second musical, it is redirected to the page with the lyrics for the full version. What should I do(or can you deal with it)? We must change "Musical Hunter x Hunter-Nightmare of the Zaoldyecks" to simply "Musical Hunter x Hunter" and then I'll create a page for the second musical's song. Animesuki (talk) 13:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) What to do? The same question again. I almost finished the page on the Musical and their songs. Can I help you in any area? Animesuki (talk) 15:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Since when there are ads in our articles? This page: Episode 18 (1999). Name of the episode: Treasure x Memory x Cramped Hotel Room. There's an ad by CouponDropDown when you hover you mouse on 'Hotel Room'! Is this normal? Animesuki (talk) 16:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stop Just wanting to say this in advance: if things get pretty heated, sorry. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) more animesuki Hi! Is it possible to justify a text on a wikia? Animesuki (talk) 13:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I mean justifying text like in MS Word. To create a clean look. Animesuki (talk) 13:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks^^ I saw that you became No1 on this wiki. Congrats!^^ Animesuki (talk) 14:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll support you!^^ Animesuki (talk) 14:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I thought that you might be interested in this: JTA . I hope that it will help you in learning some Japanese stuffs (not just the language but the culture too). Animesuki (talk) 13:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Pitou I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with this but did you decide if Pitou is a girl or a boy? I'm too lazy to go and read the discussion. I checked the chinese wikia and they use 他 for "he", not she (她). I don't know if it might help. Again, sorry if I'm bothering you with this. P.S Did you see my previous message? Animesuki (talk) 17:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Site Affiliation Priviliege? The Toriko wiki seems pretty well done to me and has more users than we have on here, it could benefit us if some of their users come here and contribute to Hunterpedia since there's no more annonymous contributers on here, we should do more of these affiliations. MrGenial11 (talk) 10:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't even try it(for the site). I'll spend too much time rewatching every episode and I would have to stay too long on the computer(it is one of the reasons that I've started wearing glasses). I prefer listening to what they're saying and reading the subs at the same time. I found another site which consist of games: Japanese Language Learning games I think that this one may help you. Animesuki (talk) 13:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Why the Toriko wiki? because they came looking for an affiliation with us, and when I saw their affiliation section I thought it might be interesting to affiliate to them, we're already affiliated to an "rpg forum" so why not, also what's up with all the One Piece wiki hate? MrGenial11 (talk) 14:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Characters in order of appearance Is the "characters in order of appearance" section for the manga exact? Then, it'll be easier for me to add references for the character pages. Animesuki (talk) 11:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Then I'll wait till tomorrow for chapter 13. For now, I'll add references for the characters already in the list. Animesuki (talk) 12:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you take care of the characters in order of appearance of chapter 15(and so on)? I'm not too familiar with all the names of the characters so it is quite difficult for me to add references, especially for those who appear only once or twice. Thanks. Animesuki (talk) 12:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll wait^^. Where I live, it's winter and summer here is not so hot. The temperature is mild and its an island(can go to the seaside!). However, because of health problems, I may have to go to China next week and do acupuncture and with electricity! It's scary! But it's not confirmed(I may have the luck to escape this and the hot weather there). I may as well melt there, just like you. So, I don't think that I can get an internet connection and may not be active everyday T_T but I can ask my aunt if I can use her computer. Animesuki (talk) 12:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I live in Mauritius and because of my mom who comes from China, I'm forced to do it and also, I did it 2 times and it worked(a little). Animesuki (talk) 12:27, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's that bad but it hurts. It's my mom who wants me to do that because she is worried about me. I have really bad luck this year. I got a disease called '"Bell's palsy" and my mom is really worried that I can't recover(it would be really bad especially for a girl). Also, Chinese people are confident in their ancient medicine. I say so even if I'm Chinese but I have the luck not to live in China(I don't really like how the children there study so much). Animesuki (talk) 12:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Cover Page Section We don't need to explain the cover pages because they are self-explanatory and are simple; they don't have deep meanings. You don't see bookstores explaining the covers of books, do you? So, do we really need that section? I also decided to remove them on my own because you didn't respond to the message I posted on the talk page of Chapter 1. If you want to prevent me doing this in the future, reply to my messages next time. And a professional-''looking wikia has to have a cover page section? What is your basis? The One Piece wikia? "because many of them have nothing to do with the chapter itself" I interpreted this as you saying that because they have nothing to do with the chapter itself, we need to explain it. That makes sense, only if they have alternative meanings that is. And if they do, it's all speculation unless the mangaka himself says that is so. Sorry again in advance. - Hahaharuhi! (talk) : I've done that, and you didn't respond. : ''"Wikia's about books often do explain cover pages and even devote entire pages to the cover(s), like showing covers from around the world." Please show me an example. "Not just the one piece wikia, many wikia's have a separate section for the cover page" ''I went to other anime wikias and so far OP's the only one that has done this. (The wikias I went to: Naruto, Bleach, Shingeki no Kyojin, Ao no Exorcist, Bakuman, Kuroko no Basuke, Death Note, Nurarihyon no Mago etc..). Give me your other sources. : ''"since 8 out of 10 times it is not related to the actual chapter and when it is and you leave out the cover page section it messes up the flow and the continuity of the group of articles" It doesn't. Adding the cover page section does. I've never heard of someone commenting how unrelated the cover page was to the chapter itself because after all, it is just some picture to, I don't know, maybe serve as a cover of a chapter? We don't need to bother it. : "also just stating what one sees on the cover page is not speculation at all." ''Yep it isn't speculation. I never said it was. You misunderstood me; what I meant was that the only time we'll need a cover page section is when there's actually a hidden meaning in it, and when Togashi mentions something about it. : To your examples: Stating the obvious, and I agree, it is much better than number two. But example number one might make the page look redundant because you'll just be stating things that we can already see. : "''I see nothing wrong with having a cover page section it adds something (which I consider usefull) and makes the page look better at least in my opinion." So the cover page section is just filler, isn't it? But it's not entirely useful, because it was for you. And since you already stated it as something we don't absolutely need anyway, why don't we just remove it? Also, those chapter pages also need to have uniformity, and you mentioned that some chapters have cover pages that are connected to the content. How are you going to provide a cover page section for those chapters? Just leave them out? - Hahaharuhi! (talk) ::I might disagree with it, but if you can show me your proofs and defend how it becomes "useful" in a convincing way, I'll leave you alone. I don't want this issue to be out in the open since it's pretty shallow, but if you think so, then do it. If you're going to make a blog post, just make sure to put all of the things we have discussed here over there. For now, I want you to consider my opinion carefully and think through it. The talk page in Chapter 1: http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Chapter_1 (in case you haven't seen it yet) - Hahaharuhi! (talk) :: : Arc categories Because they're useless.MrGenial11 (talk) 15:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm alright I guess we should keep the episodes and chapters only. >http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Hunter_Exam_arc[[User:MrGenial11|MrGenial11]] (talk) 15:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi OnePieceNation. Regarding your recent page add "Fortress (G.I card)". The other cards mention this card, but it isn't part of the official spell card list. I had this problem with some others cards when I was creating the G.I card pages. The description that was already given, didn't match with any names from the list. I figured out some of them and changed the descriptions to match,.. but do you think there's a chance that 'fortress' actually refers to "Castle Gate"? It's the only card that seems to fit? (Daedalus net (talk) 22:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC))